


Forget Me Not

by Professional_Nerd



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: British, England (Country), F/M, Romance, Victorian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 16:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16978392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Professional_Nerd/pseuds/Professional_Nerd
Summary: She had no memories, no home, no family and no idea who she was. Annelise Blackwood is a new servant at the Phantomhive manor. Plagued with amnesia, she discovers a dark family secret and her own gory past as she does her best to serve Lord Phantomhive. Finny's sweetness and gentle heart are just what she needs to finally begin healing.





	1. Chapter 1

Rain.

The heavy rain felt like bullets on my skin. I found that my legs had collapsed under me, leaving my chilled body draped over the cobblestones, soaked to the bone, and covered in a fine layer of mud. Though my waistcoat was filthy, and my hair tangled, there was something I was even more upset about. My head swelled with racing thoughts and emotions, all of which I didn’t recognize.

I dug my hands into the ground and pushed against the earth, but I wasn’t even strong enough to stand. I gazed at my hands, both balled into fists in frustration. Then, something caught my eye. A sword. Silver in color with a pattern like frost etched into the metal. I turned it over in my hands, finding it to be much lighter than it appeared. I took a good look at the insignia on the hilt, suddenly becoming very sad. It wasn’t much to look at, just a small rendition of a bird with its little wings spread wide in flight. I grasped the handle tightly in my hand and pressed my thumb lightly over the tip. It left a delicate puncture in the pad of my finger.

I don’t know exactly why I was surprised by the pain. It made me aware of the various injuries scattered throughout my body. I drew my eyes away from the speck of blood on my fingertip and focused on the horizon. In the distance, I could just barely make out a figure. It was tall and thin in nature, undoubtedly watching me very carefully. I was about to raise my hand to wave at it, but for some reason, I hesitated.

I tried again to get to my feet, finding my strength slightly more present than it was before. What little energy I had was spent focusing forcing my feet to walk towards the shadow. It wasn’t an “it”, it was a “him”. A man with skin white as snow and hair blacker than the surrounding night. His angular features were immediately overshadowed by the darkness of his eyes. Eyes that were such a deep shade of brown, I nearly mistook them for red.

“Good evening, Miss Blackwood.” The man’s voice was smooth, dark, and deep like the finest cup of tea. “I represent the house of Phantomhive.”

I didn’t exactly appreciate the formality as I was on the verge of passing out. He opened his mouth to speak once more but his lips curled up in amusement when I collapsed just in front of him. He retained his amusement as he knelt down to my level and continued his monologue.

“I find your skills to be more than satisfactory. I’m here to offer you a position.”

“Skills?” I echoed, confused. My shrouded companion paid my question no mind.

“I can offer you room and board, a competitive wage, and twice-yearly bonuses.” He seemed to be only vaguely interested in my pain, and more focused on getting an answer out of me before I slipped away.

“I can help you, but I need you to answer one question.” I took a long breath. His brows raised with vague interest.

“Who… Who am I?” A wave of sudden vulnerability washed over me. The man let out a cold chuckle. To this day, that may be the only time I’ve ever heard him laugh.

“My dear, only have the power to decide that.” In one smooth motion, his arms found their way to the small of my back and under my legs. Before I knew it, he was carrying me like a bride off to somewhere I didn’t know. A small part of me wanted to fight him and insist that I walk on my own but I found myself unable to protest.

As he carried me deeper into the storm, my head began to spin. Just like that, my consciousness slipped away and left me to wander in the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

When I awoke, my world had changed completely. The raging stormy night had washed away along with most of the mud that once caked my clothes. I found to cobblestones or arms of a stranger under me. Now, there was nothing but crisp linen sheets thoroughly smudged with the dried dirt from my clothes. My waistcoat and boots were left on a chair across the room leaving me in a rather dirty set of plain black clothes of moderate make and wear.

My head felt tight, as though someone was standing behind me and squeezing the sides of my skull. Beyond that however, the rest of the pain was gone. Given my current state, I decided it would be best to wash up and make myself look presentable for whoever I owed my rescue to. Thankfully, there was a bathroom connected to mine.

In the bath, I found a tapestry of scars and nearly healed cuts and bruises. This body had been tested physically. For a moment, I was glad to have forgotten the pain that must’ve come with some of the deeper cuts and gashes. There was one mark I found rather peculiar. I knew that a mark like this wasn’t left by a blade. This was a brad. Laced across my left index knuckle there was a thin, light, but ever-present scar in the shape of a cross. Clearly self-inflicted, I felt that this scar marked me beyond the literal sense. It meant something very important, though, I had no idea what.

Though my head ached with questions, I tried to focus on scrubbing all traces of the previous night off my skin. What was left of my clothes wasn’t exactly formidable for the occasion. The wardrobe supplied me with several clean dresses to choose from. I made use of a simple green tea-length dress with a cream colored work apron. Thankfully, I was also supplied with a pair of lace up boots and black stockings. Wearing a dress felt nice. Not quite as functional as trousers perhaps, but pleasant nonetheless.

The tattered girl I was before was gone. The only reminder of my history was the array of scars and calluses hidden beneath my dress. With my hair in order and a little color back in my cheeks, anyone who didn’t already know me might think I had been a servant here all my life.

After a deep breath, I ventured into the hallway. The world just beyond my bedchamber was just as well kempt but also just as empty. I walked through catacombs of the mansion, deducing that there must’ve been a thousand rooms to the place. A few dozen strides later, a distant door opened with a loud creak. I came upon a woman several years my senior. Out of pure instinct, my hand reached for a non-existent sheath and instead grabbed a handful of my skirt.

Suddenly, it crossed my mind. What happened to the sword I woke up to find? What happened to my sword? I was certain that the dark man never picked it up. I’d have to have him draw me a map so I could go looking for it. If it had been stolen from where I left it, I’d hunt down the thief by any means necessary.

“I’m so glad to meet you,” The woman adjusted her spectacles, a bright smile on her face. “Sebastian said that we’d be getting someone new. It’ll be so nice having another girl around!” She went on to take my hand and lead me though the labyrinth of doors and hallways. I was quite captivated by her lovely red hair, but my attention was stolen by the callouses in her hand. I knew where callouses like that came from. She was a sniper dressed as a maid.

I hated myself in that moment. There was so much more to this woman than the power burns on her fingers. She had gorgeous hair and a pair of glasses I rather liked. In fact, nobody in their right mind would ever notice her hands. Perhaps I wasn’t in my right mind at all.

The woman went on to explain that her name was Mey-Rin and she was a servant here at the estate. There were others as well; all dedicated to serving and protecting the Lord Phantomhive from his numerous social and political enemies. She took care to straighten her collar before quietly knocking on a particularly large wooden door.

“Come in.” A cool voice came from within. Mey-Rin gave me a nod and I drew back the heavy wooden door.

“So, you’re the one Sebastian chose.” A boy sitting at a desk spoke to me. He looked up from his papers, sizing me up. The butler stepped forward.

“Master, this is Miss Annelise Blackwood. She will be tending to your horses.” His piercing eyes looked me over. He still carried the same amused expression as the night he carried me here. He knew my name. Already, he knew more about me than I did. It never even occurred to me what my name might be. I was just, me. Now that he said it, I was fairly certain that was correct. I was Annelise Blackwood.

“I expect you can do more than drive a carriage with this.” The young lord said flatly. Then, from behind his desk, he produced my blade. It was the same one that I was so determined to find, only now it sparkling clean and fitted with a brand new sheath. The only memoir of my past.

“This is quite a fine weapon you have. I would be glad to have it wielded in my favor. That is, if you’re willing to pledge your loyalty to the house of Phantomhive. Of course, you will also receive adequate compensation as well as a home here at the manor.” His voice was so melancholy. It made me sad, but even so, I knew that he was truly a person worthy of service and respect. He had, after all, saved me from dying like a dog in the rain. I owed him my life.

“My sword is yours, Young Master.” I placed a hand over my heart and gave him a deep bow. “As is my unwavering allegiance.”

“Very good.” The Young Master seemed satisfied with my answer. “Sebastian and the others will see that you are properly welcomed. I trust you won’t disappoint me, Annelise.” The ghost of a threat laced his words. I had no intention of crossing him, but if I did, I’m sure it would’ve vanished at that moment.

Sensing that I had been dismissed, I thanked the Young Lord and quietly took my leave. Now in possession of my sword, I now felt measurably less vulnerable.

Mey-Rin showed me through the manor all the way to the servant’s hall. There, I found the room I woke up in. It was to be my new place of rest for the time being. The Young Master would supply me with all I needed to work and live comfortably including the beautiful new clothes found in the wardrobe.

Mey-rin showed me through the kitchen and the servant’s dining hall just outside. She put on a pot of tea and we sat down while we waited for the kettle to boil. We got chatting about various topics like preference of tea, combative techniques, and more of the Phantomhive history. Soon, we were joined by Tanaka, the steward who simply nodded politely and gave me a smile of the warmest degree.

“We’re back!” The sound of a door closing and footsteps echoed from the hallway.

“That’ll be Bard and Finny; the other servants.” Mey-Rin sat back in her seat. Just then, two men entered the servant’s hall carrying groceries packed in paper bags.

“The market was completely mad today. I think we managed to pick up everything on Sebastian’s list though.” The older man let down his bags on the table when he saw me.

“Boys, meet Annelise.” Mey-rin proceeded to make introductions. “She’s the one Sebastian hired to look after the horses, yes she is.”

“Nice to meet ya’ Missy!” Bard gave me firm handshake. “Names’ Bardroy. I’m the chef here. That there is our gardener, Finny.”

From behind Bard, a younger man emerged. I couldn’t get a good look at him until he put down the notably large quantity of bags and packages. He seemed to be about my age if not a year or two older. He didn’t say a word… or even acknowledge me at all for that matter. He just fixed his turquoise eyes on me in a strange sort of stare.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you both. I appreciate your hospitality.” I said giving each of them a smile. It was much easier talking to Bard though. At least he wasn’t looking at me as if I were some kind of creature.

“Not a problem at all! We servants have got to stick together, right Finny?” Bard gave him a slap on the back. I heard him mutter something through his smile which caused the gardener to perk up. I couldn’t get the entire sentence, but it definitely included the words “creepy” and “rude”.

“Right! I’m glad to meet you Annelise.” Finny ran a hand through his hair and gave me a nervous smile. I supposed he wasn’t used to meeting new people.

“Please, call me Annie.” I said with a smile.

“Mey-Rin and I have to start getting ready for dinner. Finny, why don’t you show Annie the stables.” Bard told him, a firm hand on his shoulder.

“I’m sure she’d like to see the garden as well.” Mey-Rin added. Bard whispered something to Finny who cleared his throat and nodded solemnly.

“If you’ll just follow me, I’ll take you outside.” He took my hand, leading me through the kitchen and out through the servants entrance.

I followed him into what was the most beautiful garden I had ever seen. Thousands of white rose blooms scented the air with a light sweetness. We walked through the hedge garden into an orchard of decadent fruit and delicate blossoms.

“You manage all of this?” I found myself to be quite impressed.

“It’s my favorite part of the whole manor.” He said with a touch of pride. “Sebastian keeps an eye on me, but it’s my job to keep it looking nice.”

I was just about to compliment it further when suddenly I noticed my fingertips turning blue. His hand was gripping mine so tightly, it was as if he was pulling me out of a burning building and not leading me through a beautiful garden.

“Finny?”

“Hm?” He turned to face me, unaware of the iron grip he kept on my hand.

“I’m sorry, but…” I hesitated, not knowing how to phrase it. I panicked and chose a poor selection of words. “You’re sort of crushing my hand.”

Naturally, his eyes fell on our intertwined hands. When he saw mine going purple, he immediately tore his hand away in horror.

“Christ, I’m so sorry.” He turned away from me. “How badly are you hurt?”

“I’m not hurt at all.” I moved my fingers to prove my point but he wouldn’t look. My hand was still a bit red and uncomfortable, but it was no sort of injury that would keep me from doing my job.

“I never want to hurt anyone.” He breathed. Sadness coming from him was like hearing a songbird scream. It felt wrong.

“I promise you, I’m just fine.” I said reassuringly. I moved to place a gentle hand on his shoulder. He shrunk away from my touch for a second but didn’t move away. “Please, don’t worry about me. I can handle myself.”

“I don’t doubt it.” He was about to say something else when all of a sudden, a colossal dog came crashing through the bushes. He was by far the biggest dog I had ever seen. Bigger than most horses, in fact. I looked at Finny who was totally unfazed, though the animal was running straight for us. I was getting ready to run when Finny stepped in front of me.

“Woah there Pluto!” He called, clearly expecting the dog to stop. He didn’t slow his pace at all. In the blink of an eye, Finny was throwing his weight up against the dog, his boots digging into the grass from the sheer force. Pluto gave up pushing after a second and flopped onto his back.

“Sorry boy, Annie’s not like me. If you jump on her, you could hurt her.” The dog let out a low whine. Slowly, I let the hound smell my hand. Seemingly satisfied with my actions, he brushed his head up to my hand as a way of asking me to pet him.

“There’s a good boy.” I whispered, giving his belly a good scratch. “You’re just a big marshmallow, aren’t you?” His tail was going a mile a minute.

"He certainly likes you.” Finny said as I brushed off my hands. We watched Pluto run back into the trees. “That’s good. He sleep in the stables with the horses so it’s good that you two are friends.” 

"He probably would’ve crushed me if you weren’t there. Thank you for that." I told him.

"Don't mention it. Now, let’s take a look at the stables.” He took off deeper into the orchard. I thought it might be rude of me to ask the questions I really wanted to ask. I wanted to know why he was so strong and how he ended up working for the Young Master. My questions, however, would not be answered at that time.  
…

We met up in the servant’s hall after the master had finished his dinner. As his servants. we were allowed to finish off what he didn’t eat along with as many rolls and potatoes as our hearts desired. Naturally, there was quite a bit of roast beef left over since an entire cut of beef was prepared for just one young boy.

“Sebastian doesn’t dine with us?” I remarked, shoving another roll into my mouth.

“No, he almost never leaves the Master’s side.” Mey-Rin replied, pouring herself another cup of tea. “He prefers to eat when the Master goes to sleep, yes he does.”

“Those two seem to be very close. I’m glad the Young Master has someone to look out for him like that.” I paused, taking a sip from my teacup. “He has all of us too.”

“Nobody could ever lay a finger on the Master with all of us around.” Bardroy remarked. “I guess it’s about time we tell you what our jobs are. I mean, what we were really hired for.”

“I suspected I wasn’t the only one here with special talents.” I put my fork down, listening intently.

“Sebastian says I’ve got an instinct for battle. Makes sense, I guess, since I spent so long in the army.” Bard struck a match on the course wooden table and lit the cigarette in his mouth. His brows furrowed and he took a long drag.

“I’m a sniper.” Mey-Rin spoke up. The lift in her voice was completely gone. She had nothing left to add after that.

I looked to Finny, hoping to receive some sort of explanation for our strange outing in the garden. He gave me a small smile but there wasn’t a trace of happiness in his eyes.

“I think you already know about me. I’m a lot stronger than I look.”

“And you?” Bard looked me up and down. “What’s your story?”

“That’s just it. I can’t seem to remember.” I drew in a breath. All three of them looked at me, unsure of what to say.

“You can’t remember anything?” Mey-Rin took my hand from across the table.

“The only thing I know about the person I once was is that she was damn good with a rapier. I wouldn’t even know my name if Sebastian hadn’t reminded me.”

“A rapier, eh? Isn’t that like once of those light swords? That’s pretty unusual, even for London. I wonder where you managed to pick that up.” Bard was quite perplexed.

“I’m going to look more into things. That is, when I’m not busy with work.” I gave a little laugh. “I’d probably be dead in a ditch somewhere if the Master didn’t rescue me. I’m quite happy to be working for him.”

“I feel the same.” Finny spoke up. “I can go outside every day here.”

“There’s always enough to eat and a warm place to sleep.” Mey-Rin added.

“I don’t have to rush anymore. The war is over.” Bard finished. “This really is a good place to be.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read my story. I hope you have a wonderful day!


End file.
